Dragons: A New Beginning
by Elsa Lynch
Summary: This is the story of a female viking (Elsa) who goes on a great journey to becoming the next dragon rider and join the main 6 along with her friend Alexia. Will Elsa the Genuine make the team with Alexia the Almighty? Or will she crumble under the pressure of impressing her superiors? Make sure to Like and Review! (Now Offering parts in 2nd Story! -VikingWarrior (I don't own HTTYD)
1. The Beginning

**(Hey Guys Hope You Enjoy This FanFiction! Be sure to give a Review and tell me is i should continue this fanfiction in chapters! -VikingWarrior)**

 **The Arrival of Two Vikings -**

 **It was a warm, sunny morning on the Island of LongStorm. I had woken up to a knock on my bedroom door. I sat up on my bed and looked over to my door.**

 **"What do you want?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes and streched.**

 **"Your going to be late for your ride to Berk if you don't get up." my brother replied as he opened my door and walked downstairs.**

 **"I don't even know why i need to be there..." I muttered to myself as I brushed my hair and put on my helmet. After I was out of bed, I walked downstairs to see that I had a bag packed full of stuff.**  
 **Especicially my field guide.**

 **"Ok then." I said to myself as I said good bye to my family and walked out the door.**

 **As i was walking to the dock, I saw another girl, my neighbor Alexia, who was walking to the dock with some stuff too, so i decided to walk next to her and ask her about where she was going.**

 **"Oh me, I am going to Berk for a while, for some unknown reason." Alexia replied as she showed me the exact letter i got from the Chief of Berk, Stoic the Vast.**

 **"That's wierd because i got the same letter except with my name on it." I replied back after reading over the letter.**

 **"Why didn't they put the purpose of our visit on the letter?" I asked her as we arrived at the dock.**

 **"Maybe they want to surprise us? I don't know." Alexia replied as we boarded our ship. Once we were on the boat, we each sat down across from eachother on some crates.**

 **"This doesn't make any sense... Why would they need two people from the same island to come to Berk for an 'Important Visit'?" I asked myself as the ship set sail for Berk.**

 **"Why does it matter? We get to meet Stoic the Vast! One of the most important vikings known to us."**  
 **Alexia replied as she looked at the scenery of the vast ocean and smaller islands with a few dragons here and there, which i tried to avoid due to my childish fear of them. However, I did love to study them from a far.**

 **"It matters because we don't know what we might be there for, wether it be war or what. We have become the age for viking training." I said as I paced around the crates we were sitting on.**

 **"Will you calm down Elsa, it's not like we are going to die or anything. Maybe the Chief just wants to talk to us." Alexia replied as she followed me with her eyes as i continued to pace until I finally sat down next to her. I had said nothing.**

 **"Why are you so on edge all of a sudden. I thought you have always wanted to see Berk in the flesh of its former and new glory." Alexia asked as I turned to face her.**

 **"I'm sorry, I just can't grasp my head around why we would possibly be needed on Berk." I replied after calming down and relaxing on the crates.**

 **"Just sit back and relax. We will find out soon enough anyways." Alexia said as she gestured to the oncoming island of Berk. We grabbed our things and stood up as the ship docked on Berk. The captain had lowered the bridge and helped us get off the boat.**

 **"Thankyou captain. Here is something from the kindness of my heart." I said as I handed him 20 Macrals and said goodbye. Once the ship left, Alexia and I breathed in the fresh summer air.**

 **We had turned to each other and then looked to see Stoic and a boy that seemed to be our age.**  
 **Stoic had walked up to us with the boy and gave us a warm welcome.**

 **"Welcome to Berk. You must be Elsa the Genuine and Alexia the Almighty." Stoic said as i shook his hand.**

 **"We are. Thankyou for the welcome. It was not necesary to go through all of that trouble." I said as we walked up the hill and to the center of Berk.**

 **"Well, we always like to give everyone a warm welcome to Berk." The boy replied as we stopped walking when we got to the hut that Alexia and I were sharing.**

 **"I never got your name." I said as i faced the boy.**

 **"Oh, sorry about that. My name is Hiccup. You'll be seeing me a lot around here. I help do a lot of things around Berk. Especially with the help of my dragon toothless." Hiccup said as I set my stuff down.**

 **"Yeah, i heard you guys have lots of dragons here." I said as I got nervous.**

 **"Yup. The dragons are always a big help around here. Some more than others, but its an equal share."**  
 **Hiccup replied as gestured to a girl who was rebuilding part of a house with the help of a deadly natter.**

 **"That's very interesting." Alexia said as she picked up my stuff along with hers and went inside.**

 **"Well, I think we should let you two get settled in. We will be at the Great Hall if you need anything."**  
 **Stoic said as they left and I walked into the house. Once I shut the door, I started to yell at Alexia.**

 **"Not one word about why we are here! Are you kidding me?!" I yelled as I walked upstairs to the room that i was sharing with her.**

 **"Maybe they forgot to say anything about it. We can always ask them when we go to the Great hall later right?" Alexia asked as she and I started unpacking our things. About halfway through, I found a piece of paper that had writing on it, but I had to put it away in my pocket because Alexia started heading out. So i grabbed my field guide and walked with her to the Great Hall to have some lunch after a long morning of sailing and sea sickness.**

 **When we got there, Alexia pointed out the table where Hiccup was at with his friends and we walked over to them.**

 **"Hey, mind if we sit here?" I asked as I sat next to Hiccup and Alexia sat across from me.**

 **"No, not at all." Hiccup replied as we started talking about how our day was and what we plan to do today.**

 **"Oh, and i was going to ask you earlier, but why did you guys call us to Berk. I had been wondering that since we had gotten the letters." I asked as I turned to face Hiccup.**

 **"Well, that my friend is a surprise for later today. I was told to keep it a secret until later by the chief."**  
 **Hiccup replied while looking at Alexia and I.**

 **"Oh come on, you can't give us one hint about it?" I asked as I ran a hand through my short bangs.**

 **"Nope. I wish I could, but chief's orders." Hiccup replied.**

 **"Okay then. Well, i better go get my axe for target practice. I'll meet up with you guys later." I said as I stood up and when i walked off, the note fell out of my pocket. I hadn't noticed so i just walked off home.**

 **Alexia grabbed the note and handed it to Hiccup.**

 **"I think you dropped this." She said as he took the note.**

 **"I never had a note. It must have fallen out when Elsa got up." Hiccup said as he held it and and looked at Alexia.**

 **"Well, why don't you read it?" Snotlout asked as he stared at Hiccup.**

 **"I'm not going to sneak around in her buisness." Hiccup replied as he put the note on the table.**

 **"Oh come on. It's not like she's going to know!" Snotlout replied as he snagged the note.**

 **"Snotlout. Put the note down. I'm going to return it to her later." Hiccup said as he looked at him.**

 **"Too late." Snotlout said as he opened the note and read it.**

 **"Um Hiccup. You may want to read it. It's not what she knows. It's what she doesn't know."**  
 **Snotlout said as he handed the note to him.**

 **"What are you talking about?" Hiccup said as he grabbed the note.**

 **"Read it. You'll be pretty surprised." Snotlout replied as he ran a hand through his hair.**

 **"It must be bad if you look nervous snotlout." Hiccup said as he opened the note and read it.**

 **"Dear Elsa,**

 **Sorry i never told you, i just couldn't say it in person, but I never had the courage. I wanted you to know that you are going to stay in Berk for a long time. Not just temporarily. I'm really sorry and wish i could have told you before you left. I hope you don't stay mad at me. I hope you have a fun time in Berk with your new friends.**  
 **your brother,**  
 **Enzo the Heroic"**

 **Hiccup looked up and looked at Alexia.**

 **"You guys did know you were staying here, right?" Hiccup asked as he folded the letter back up.**

 **"Yes because i got the second letter that had replaced Temporarily with Long term." Alexia replied.**

 **"Then why didn't she know?" Astrid asked as they all stood up.**

 **"Not sure. but it seems that she obviously doesn't know about staying here." Alexia replied as she asked hiccup for the note. Once he handed her the note, she read it carefully then put it in her pocket.**

 **"Someone has to tell her." Toughnut said as he crossed his arms.**

 **"I'll tell her. She's my friend. She will take it lighter if i'm around." Alexia replied as she grabbed her helmet and put it on her head.**

 **"I'm hope she will be okay." Astrid said as she watched Alexia run off to the hut.**

 **"She will be, once she gets hit hard with the bad news. She will feel even better once she gets the good news." Hiccup said as he looked at astrid.**

 **"Oh you mean its like the honey and the axe thing right?" Astrid asked as she looked at him.**

 **"Sort of except its reversed. Its axe then honey." Hiccup said as they walked off to the training grounds.**

 **When Alexia got to our hut, she opened the door to see me unpacking the rest of my things.**

 **"Hey Elsa." Alexia said as she sat next to me.**

 **"Hey Alexia, whats up?" I asked as I closed my bag.**

 **"Hiccup had seen this note fall out of your pocket. So he gave it to me to give to you." She replied as she handed me the note.**

 **"Oh, that's where that went." I said as i grabbed it and opened it. I read it slowly and carefully. When i was done, i had a really depressed look on my face.**

 **"Did they read it too?" I asked a i felt tears well up in my eyes.**

 **"Yeah, and they feel bad." Alexia replied as I stood up and grabbed my axe and went to do target practice at the arena. I kept a smile on my face as I walked by the group and went into the arena.**

 **I laid out a row of axes and targets, one further away from the last. I picked up the first axe and i took the first shot. The axe had landed right above the bullseye point. I then heard someone walking towards me, so i picked up the second axe and turned around to see Hiccup. He looked surprised and i put the axe down.**

 **"Never sneak up on me when i have a weapon." I said as I turned back around and took the next shot at the next target.**

 **"What do you want?" I asked as I stopped and picked up the next axe, ready to throw.**

 **"I just wanted to talk." Hiccup replied as he stood next to me.**

 **"There is nothing to talk about." I said as i hurled the axe at the awaiting target, only to miss by a mile.**

 **"Yes there is. And you know there is, so just say it." He replied.**

 **"What if i don't want to talk about it." I said as I turned to face him, slightly angered.**

 **"It doesn't matter. I know your upset, so lets just talk." Hiccup replied as I turned to grab an axe.**

 **"Why is it your buisiness to get into mine. I barely met you today." I asked as I grabbed the axe and was about to throw it until i heard Hiccup's next response.**

 **"Because I care. Because we care. Your friend even told us to talk to you because she cares."**

 **I slowly put down the axe and looked down while i had my hands on the end of the axe.**

 **"She isn't my friend. She is just my neighbor in Longstorm. We barely even talk." I said as I started to fall into my depressed state.**

 **"She thinks of you as one. She wouldn't have come to me if she didn't." He replied as he put a hand on my shoulder.**

 **I took a deep breath and responded a little shakily.**

 **"Why do you purposely yank my chains? It's obvious i don't want to talk about it!" I said a bit angered and looked up at him.**

 **"I'm being harsh because i care." Hiccup said as I put his hand off my shoulder.**

 **"If you care so much, you would want to leave me alone!" I yelled as I threw the axe at the target and glared angrily at Hiccup.**

 **"If I didn't care i would. and you would be way worse than what you are right now. But i do care and I'm trying to help you out here." Hiccup said as a quick flash back rushed through my mind of my brother and my dad who would always say the same thing if i was upset. I stopped in my tracks and felt a tsunami of sadness hit me and I felt like i wanted to burst into tears on the spot. I remained silent as I heard my brother's voices in my head. I immediately felt the waves crash down and i looked down.**

 **"Enzo..." I said to myself as I felt tears start to stream down my face. I reached into my vest pocket to get out a picture of my family that i had drawn and knelt down only to see tears splashing the picture. I held the picture close to me and i heard footsteps. Hiccup had knelt down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.**

 **"You miss them, don't you?" Hiccup asked as i looked at the picture of my family.**

 **I nodded and wiped my eyes of the tears that were still streaming down my face. Right as i was about to apologize to Hiccup, i felt him give me a big hug.**

 **"Im sorry hiccup... i didn't mean to push you away." I said as I started to cry worse.**

 **"Hey, it's okay. Cheer up, i have a surprise for you." Hiccup said as he helped me up and wiped the tears out of my eyes.**

 **"What... is it?" I said as I choked up a bit before calming down.**

 **"I can tell you why your here!" Hiccup replied as he called toothless and he started tackling me and licking me all over the place. I started laughing with joy and when i got up, i wiped the dragon slobber off me and got still with shock when i heard the next few words.**

 **"Meet your new dragon trainer!" Hiccup said as I lit up with happiness.**

 **"Your serious?!" I asked happily. He nodded and I jumped around happy as ever.**

 **I ran up to Alexia and gave her a big hug and wrestled her a bit.**

 **"Hey! What are you doing?" Alexia asked as we laughed and got up.**

 **"I'm sorry Alexia. Thankyou for being there for me. Even if i trated you like yak dung." I said as her and I fistbumped and we looked at the others. I knew that after today, i was going to have a lot of fun.**

 **( Thankyou Guys for reading this FanFiction and I hope you loved it! Please leave a review and comment if i should continue the story and what i should do if i decide to continue the story! Thanks!**  
 **-VikingWarrior)**


	2. Chapter 2- Training Begins

**Chapter 2- Training Begins**

 **After a long day of doing who knows what, I decided to go and hit the hay for the night. I waved goodbye to my new band of friends and walked off home with Alexia. I set my helmet down on the table and walked upstairs to go and hop in bed. I curled up in my leather blanket and slept soundly the entire night, only to be disturbed in the morning from banging on the rooftop. I groaned as I got up and trudged downstairs.**

 **"How can Alexia sleep through that..." i muttered as i grabbed my helmet that was on the table and put it on over my messy hair. I then walked outside and looked around until I heard the banging again on the roof. i looked up to see toothless.**

 **"Ok i draw the line at waking up early." I said as I was about to walk inside until I heard Hiccup.**

 **"Its almost afternoon." Hiccup said as he hopped down from the roof with toothless.**

 **"Is it really?" I yawned as I looked at the sundial that i put outside.**

 **"You must have been pretty tired from yesterday if you slept in that long." Hiccup joked as I fluffed out my hair and put my helmet back on.**

 **"Yeah, I guess so." I replied. All of a sudden I got tackled by the twins, who were fighting over something that they share. Eventually, I was able to shove them off and I stood up to dust myself off.**

 **"What a fantastic way to start my afternoon." I muttered sarcastically as I got the last bit of dirt off of my leg. I walked over to them and tried to pull them apart, but they were way too focused on beating each other into oblivion. I asked Hiccup for some help, I grabbed roughnut and he grabbed toughnut and pulled them apart.**

 **"Now will someone say what in the name of thor is going on?" Hiccup asked as him and I took a deep breath from exhaustion.**

 **"She tried to take my breakfast this morning." Toughnut replied angrily as he pointed to the raggled Roughnut. I sighed as I did a small facepalm and looked at them annoyingly.**

 **"THAT is what the fuss is about?" I asked.**

 **"What?! Now I'm hungry!" Toughnut said as he held his stomach.**

 **"So, tackling your sister was the only way to fx it? Couldn't you have just gotten some more mutton?"**  
 **I asked as I gestured Hiccup to help me out. He shrugged his shoulders as if he didn't know what to do.**  
 **I gave him a slight punch on the shoulder as I gave them a fun order to go wake up Alexia. They gave some wierd salute and replied,**

 **"You have our word!" and ran off into my house. I turned to Hiccup.**

 **"You seriously had nothing? I doubt that very much. I know I just met you yesterday, but come on.**  
 **There was no way that you haven't had to deal with them before." I said as he put his hands in the air jokingly as if he was surrendering to me.**

 **"Okay okay, you got me. I was testing you." He replied while I gave him a doubtful look.**

 **"Mhm. Sure you were." I said as we heard Alexia yell at them.**

 **"I think she is definately awake now. I just hope she doesn't start raging on me for it." I said as we walked to the training arena.**


	3. Chapter 3- Train Hard, Fall Hard

**Chapter 3- Train Hard, Fall Hard**

 **When Hiccup and I arrived near the training academy, we noticed Fishlegs and Snotlout were looking at me and waving to me. I waved back and ignored Snotlout's invite to go and hang out with him and HookFang. Once we got to the Arena, I saw Astrid, who was setting up some kind of obstacle course.**

 **"Hey Astrid, what's this?" I asked as I noticed some areas on the course where I would probably fail to a jaw dropping extent.**

 **"Oh this? This is the obstacle course for today's training." Astrid replied as she gestured to the course that had disaster written all over it.**

 **"I'm not sure if they are ready for that yet Astrid. That looks like a lot like something you would do."**  
 **Hiccup said as he put a hand on my shoulder for reassurance.**

 **"Sorry Astrid, maybe later." I said hastily as I noticed her sigh of frustration.**

 **"I guess maybe I could give it a try..." I said as I adjusted my helmet and walked into the Arena. I heard Hiccup walk next to me.**

 **"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Hiccup asked while trying to have me stop and talk before going up to the course of my certain doom.**

 **"Probably not, but it could be my head getting to me again." I said as I prepared myself to most likely sprain something that wouldn't go away anytime soon. I darted through the oncoming Deadly Natter tail spikes and ran towards the hurdles where i slid on my knees under them and jumped over the last one. I had never known that I had so much Agility, until I didn't see that HookFang had gotten away from Snotlout and had gone into the Arena. When I was about to pick up the shield that was near the entrance, I felt my hand start to burn. I quickly flicked my hand around until the burning sensation went away before getting out of the arena.**

 **"Well, that was unexpected." I hissed as I determined the damage of the singe marks on my palm.**

 **"Maybe we should go see goathy to go fix that up..." Hiccup suggested before I grabbed my sachel.**

 **"No need. I have bandage in my sachel right here." I said as I rummaged through my sachel and found the cloth bandage.**

 **"Let me help you out with that." Hiccup offered as I gave him the bandage. He carefully held my hand with his. I felt the gentleness of his hand as he started wrapping my hand in the firm, cloth bandage. When he was done, I looked into his green, digilent eyes and blushed.**

 **"Umm... Thanks for wrapping my hand, but I should probably go and see what is keeping Alexia." I sheepishly sai as I turned and darted off to go home and find Alexia.**

 **Astrid turned to Hiccup and smiled.**

 **"What?!" He asked somewhat annoyed that she wouldn't tell him.**

 **"Nothing, just thinking." She said as she smirked and went to the armory. Stormfly shortly following.**

 **(Sorry guys for the short chapters, been having writer's block these couple days)**


	4. Chapter 4- New Crush Harder Challenges?

**Chapter 4- New Crush = Harder Challenges?**

 **When I thought that I was far enough away from the training grounds, I stopped and started walking the rest of the way. All I could think about was my own reflection that had radiated off Hiccups Dark Green eyes. Had I been starting to crush on him? I was hoping not and the burn is just getting to my thick-headed skull.**

 **As I walked into my house, I saw the Twins and Alexia arguing in the bedroom. I climbed up the stairs to see something squirming around in Tuffnut's hands. I walked up to them in the middle of their arguement and yelled at the top of my lungs for all of them to be quiet. They all turned towards me and gave me an odd look, except for tuffnut who had hidden something behind his back.**

 **"Oh... Hey Elsa. Back so soon?" Alexia asked shyly as she turned bright red. I ignored her somewhat embarrased face and walked near Tuffnut.**

 **"Tuffnut. What's behind your back?" I asked intimidatingly.**

 **"Nothing! And if there were something.. It would be mine!" Tuffnut said as he whistled awkwardly and rocked back and forth on the heels of his boots.**

 **"Tuffnut. I saw you put it behind your back, now let me see it." I ordered as he sighed and took his hand out from behind his back and opened it to reveal a baby speed stinger.**

 **"Are you crazy?!" I yelled as I grabbed it carefully. "Do you know what these can do to you?" I asked as I put it in a box and shut the top of it.**

 **"Yeah, but it's pretty cool right?" Tuffnut asked as he headbutt Ruffnut. I sighed and grabbed the box and started walking downstairs.**

 **"Hey where are you going with Tuffnut Junior?" He asked as he walked in front of me.**

 **"To Hiccup, so he can release him back into the wild, where he belongs." I replied as I pushed him aside with my free hand and opened the door.**

 **"Your no fun. I was going to have another dragon instead of just Belch." Tuffnut said as he crossed his arms.**

 **"Well, you'll just have to find another one." I said as I closed the door and walked towards the arena, only to find that Hiccup was no longer there. I sighed, slightly frustrated, and started wondering all over Berk trying to find him. When I did, it was near the sheep pens.**

 **"Finally! I thought I would never find you around here." I said as I lugged the box towards him and set it down next to the two of us.**

 **"I didn't know you were looking for me. What's up?" Hiccup asked as he observed the box.**

 **"Yeah, you see, turns out Alexia and the twins were fighting over who should keep this baby speed stinger. I was a little hasty when it came to picking it up, but I had to bring it to you somehow." I replied as I gave Hiccup the box.**

 **"A baby speed stinger huh? Where did they find it?" Hiccup asked as he lifted the lid slightly to take a look at the baby speed stinger that was lying down in the box.**

 **"Not sure. It had to be in my house though because they didn't seem to leave at all after we left to go train." I replied as I looked into the box with him. Hiccup carefully opened the lid all the way and put his hand inside and touched it's snout slightly, showing the dragon his trust. The speed stinger then put its snout onto his hand, returning the trust and did a slight pur. I reached my right hand in and tried to pet it, but it tried to sting my left hand, the one that was bandaged. I quickly retracted my hand and looked at Hiccup.**

 **"Well I guess i was lucky that it got my bandaged hand, or else I wouldn't be able to move anything!"**  
 **I joked as I waved my bandaged hand a little and smiled.**

 **"Yeah, might want to be careful though. Can't be to Hasty on some of these things." Hiccup replied as he closed the box.**

 **"We should probably take this back down to the beach where it belongs. We could take toothless down there together." Hiccup continued as we started walking towards toothless, who was lying down next to some sheep. Hiccup hopped onto toothless and reached his hand out to help me on.**  
 **I put my hand on top of his and he lifted me up onto toothless right behind him. I carefully wrapped my arms around his waist right before toothless took off. We had flown high into the sky, right above the clouds. Right as we got to the clouds, toothless just started to glide along the horizon of the cotton balls of air. I took a deep breath of the cool breeze and rested my head on Hiccup's shoulder.**

 **"This is beautiful, Hiccup." I said as I gave toothless a small pet on the back.**

 **"I thought you would have liked it. Considering you have never ridden a dragon before." Hiccup replied as I smiled with joy.**

 **"But what about the Speed stinger?" I asked curiously.**

 **"We don't have to rush to Thor's Beach immediately. I always love to take a nice soar above the clouds whenever i'm alone out here." He replied as we both inhaled the fresh, cool air.**

 **"Sounds like fun. I wish I could do this everyday." I said softly.**

 **"Well, you will be able to soon enough, when you get your own dragon." Hiccup replied as we started descending towards Thor's Beach.**

 **"Yeah, your right about that." I implied after we landed on the sandy shores of the beach. Hiccup took the box off of toothless and opened it. Hiccup and I watched as the Speed stinger sped away into the nearby cave, where we heard the roars of other ones.**

 **"Is that its pack?" I asked as we hopped back on toothless.**

 **"More than likely. I'm sure he just got separated from them before you guys showed up." Hiccup replied before taking off towards the great hall, where we saw the group gathered. Once we landed next to them, I saw Alexia give me that 'You like him' look. I stuck my tounge out at her as we walked inside. When we were further behind the group I whispered to Alexia.**

 **"I don't like him okay? Why do you have to joke about every guy I meet?" I asked as I blushed.**

 **"You don't like him, you love him!" Alexia implied while giving me a small playful punch.**

 **"I do not!" I yelled as we sat down at the table.**

 **"Don't what?" Astrid and Hiccup asked as I faced them.**

 **"Nothing.. Nothing to worry about anyways. It's not important. I mean it is, but not super important i mean... ugh" I said as I ran a hand through my short hair and burried my face in my arms on the table.**

 **Alexia looked at Astrid and gave her hand signals to let her know about my crush. She giggled a bit and smiled. She then tapped me on the shoulder and whispered,**

 **"I get it." I lifted my head from the table and looked at her. I then started to tell her that it wasn't like that, but she interferred and told me how Hiccup talked about our little flight session not long ago. I turned radish red and tried to ignore her telling me that I should talk to her about it. I gave her a punch on the shoulder and went to get a serving of Mutton. When I returned, I sat near Hiccup. wrong move.**  
 **When everyone sat back down, Astrid asked out loud to both Hiccup and I how our afternoon was.**

 **"Well umm... it was average since i had to release the speed stinger from my home. So i give it a 6." I muttered sheepishly as I gave her and annoyed look.**

 **"Yeah, but we had a nice flight around Berk didn't we?" Hiccup said as he faced me.**

 **"Yup, it was really nice." I said as I heard everyone start laughing. I sighed and burried my face into my hands.**

 **"Hey there just playing around. Lighten up." Hiccup said as he gave me a pat on the back for some reassurance or his last words. I lifted my head and played along with the laughter. When dinner was done though, I walked home without saying goodbye. When Alexia and I got home I yelled at her as soon as we closed the door.**

 **"Do you know how embarrasing that was for me? Extremely!" I said as I took off my helmet and threw it across the room.**

 **"Hey calm down, it was just a joke." Alexia replied as she smiled a bit.**

 **"Yeah a joke that went too far." I muttered as I took a charcoal and stick, along with my field guide,**  
 **and went to the cliffside. I had stayed there for hours throughout the night until I ended up falling asleep there. When I woke up in the morning, my field guide was on my chest and my charcoal and stick was broken in half next to me. When I looked up, I saw Toothless. He suddenly started dragging me towards Hiccup's house, where he was looking for toothless. When we got there, I was thrown on top of him.**

 **"Sorry about that." I said as I got up and rubbed my eyes tiredly.**

 **"It's fine." Hiccup replied as we dusted ourselves off, while toothless was laughing at us.**  
 **"You look energized." Hiccup continued sarcastically.**

 **"Let's just say I slept on a bed of rocks last night." I said while yawning.**

 **"So are you ready for your real training today?" Hiccup asked as he perked up from toothless licking his face and clothes.**

 **"What do you mean 'real training'?" I asked suspiciously.**

 **"Well, Astrid's course yesterday wasn't the challenge you were suppose to do. Today is going to be a lot more difficult." Hiccup replied as I got shocked by a lightning bolt of fear. I guess that solves my case of how hard my day was going to turn out.**


	5. Chapter 5- The Real Training Begins

Chapter 5- The Real Training Begins

I sighed as I knew how my day was going to turn out. Devestated about the arguement i had with Alexia last night, I trudged over to my house to go wake up Alexia, Hiccup shortly following me.  
While we walked there, Hiccup asked me why i looked so down.

"Oh, me and Alexia got into a bad arguemnt last night." I replied as I rubbed the back of my neck as I remembered the arguement word for word.

"About what?" Hiccup asked curiously while he walked next to toothless.

"Funny story actually. She was acusing me of having a crush on you." I said while turning the same shade of red as last night, avoiding to turn around and face him.

"Do you?" Hiccup asked.

"Do I what?" I asked in return hoping it wasn't about the whole crush thing.

"You know, have a crush on me." Hiccup continued as I sighed in my head. Why did it have to be about the crush of all things.

"I would rather not talk about that sort of thing." I replied as we approached my house. I walked inside and ran upstairs, only to see that Alexia wasn't even in the bedroom. I looked around the room until I found a note that said she was training with Astrid and Fishlegs.

"So i came here for nothing.." I muttered to myself while grabbing my helmet that was on the floor and put it on my head as I walked outside.

"Where's Alexia?" Hiccup asked curiously as he tried to see if she was behind me.

"She is currently training with Astrid and Fishlegs, so I guess its just You, me, Snotlout, and *sighs*  
the twins." I replied as we walked towards the training arena.

"Their not that bad." Hiccup replied sarcastically and laughed a bit.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked jokingly.

"It means we are probably going to need a maricle if we want to get through training with no rough edges here and there." Hiccup replied as I shook my head in agreement as I could already sense disaster when we saw the twins along the way, fighting as usual.

When all of us were at the arena, I noticed that Astrid, Fishlegs, and Alexia were doing dodge training.  
I watched as Alexia had blocked every single shot with some sort of crazy trick. I watched her with great amazement, and when she was done, we all congratulated her for doing an amazing job.

"It's nothing really. When you feel like your probably going to die, you want to go into run and try to hide from the attack." Alexia replied while adjusting her helmet and i high-fived her.

"You have to teach me some of those moves." I ccontinued while Hiccup and Snotlout were starting to set up what we were going to be doing for today's training. The twins, not helping a bit. When Alexia finished catching up, I walked into the arena to see that the twins were holding giant targets while Snotlout was holding more of a medium sized one.

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm not going to be okay with what I am going to have to do?" I asked while looking at the line of 3 battle axes.

"You probably won't but i'll do anything for you!" Snotlout said as he gave me a wierd stare. I had sworn that I gaged a bit in my mouth, but I kept it to myself.

"So what are we doing?" I asked as I admired the battle axes.

"Today, we are doing moving target training. Its easy when their not moving, but not all enemies are going to stay still, so we are going to test your hand-to-eye coordination." Hiccup replied as he told the twins and Snotlout to start moving back and forth.

"If someone gets hurt.." I began saying until Hiccup interrupted.

"I know I know, I'm going to get murdered personally." Hiccup said while smiling a bit.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." I muttered to myself while grabbing the first axe. I looked to try and find the easiest target. When I saw that Snotlout was walking slowly, I just threw the axe at his target and got a dead Bullseye.

"Snotlout, your out." Hiccup said while gesturing him over to the entrance of the arena.

I took the last two battle axes and aimed for the twins. I threw both axes and i hit both targets,  
only one hitting a bullseye while the other one got on the side of it. Once they put the targets away,  
we all gathered outside the arena and started talking about tomorrow's training. Dragon training to be exact. 


	6. Chapter 6- Intro to the Book of Dragons

Chapter 6- Introduced to the Book of Dragons!

While we gathered around, I hard Snotlout call my name. I turned around and he gave me the same stare as before.

"You were beautiful out there. Maybe, we could train together." Snotlout said as he leaned closer to me. I was throwing up in my mind as he said those words as if he wanted to kiss me.

"Yeah i would rather train as a group. Besides, Hiccup trains me, not you Snotlout." I replied as I turned to face the group.

"So, tomorrow we will be looking into the Book of Dragons for two reasons. One, so we can give Elsa and Alexia some pointers on the dragons, and Two, so we can update those pages. Especially on the Night Fury. Isn't that right bud?" Hiccup asked as he pet toothless and he purred and he rubbed his head on Hiccup.

"Sounds like an interesting day." I said while screaming in my mind. I couldn't wait to begin the first day of actual dragon training.

"Sounds boring to me." Snotlout replied as he crossed his arms.

"Why, because you didn't pick it?" I asked while nudging him.  
"You should really lighten up Snotlout." I continued as we all walked our separate ways. Once Alexia and I got outside the house, I started to show her my enthusiasm for tomorrow.

"Holy Thor am I excited!" I said while jumping around.

"I have never seen you this happy since it was ThawFest on Longstorm." Alexia said as she smiled and held me still.

"I know right? It has been so long since I felt this much thrill. Can you believe it? We start dragon training tomorrow!" I replied while doing a little happy dance.

"Slow your roll Elsa. We are just learning about the dragons tomorrow, then we start training. So don't get your hopes so high will ya?" Alexia explained while we walked inside.

"So, who are you sitting by when we read through the book?" I asked as Alexia sat down and I walked to the kitchen to make some bread and some mutton stew for dinner.

"Most likely Astrid and Fishlegs. They seem to know a lot when it comes to the book. Especially Fishlegs." Alexia replied while she took a sip of water from her bottle.

"Your right about that!" I said as I prepared the pot with boiling water.

"What about you? Who are YOU sitting with?" Alexia asked while giggling a bit.

"Why do I have a feeling you already know?" I asked while giving her a quick punch before returning to the kitchen.  
"You have to make a joke about me sitting next to him?" I asked while cooking up the last bowl of stew.

"Yup, you know i always do. So why are you so surprised?" Alexia added while chuckling the last bit of laughter out.

"I'm not. Just don't say things like that tonight at the great hall. I don't want things to get embarrasing like last time." I replied as I gave her her stew and bread.

"Thanks. I won't" Alexia said while taking her first spoonful of the warm, delectable mutton stew.

"You better not..' I replied while playfully punching her in the side. She spit out a bit of soup.

"Hey! You better watch otu before you get trampled!" Alexia warned whiel trying to contain her laughter. I then tackled her playfully while pawing at her face menicingly.

"Rawr! Best friends! Enemies again!" I joked as we tackled eachother around the room and then Alexia started tickling me.

"Hey, knock it off! I didn't mean it!" I yelled while laughing and trying to block her attacks.

"Hey you started it!" She replied while she got on top of me and pinned me down.

"I win!" She said as she helped me up and we laughed about the hilarious event.

"I miss when we would do that all the time when we were little. Well, littler." I joked as i stood up.

"Yeah, that was pretty fun. Well, we better go hit the hay if we want to be up in time to read that book.  
Goodnight." Alexia said as we walked upstairs and hopped into our beds that lay across eachother on the opposite sides of the attic.

After a long night's rest, I woke up to Alexia tickling my foot to wake me up.

"Hey it still works." She said as I yawned and sat up.

"Was that really necesary?" I asked while rubbing my eyes.

"Hey, you had to wake up eventually." She replied while we both slipped on our boots and got our hair combed out for the day. While I was shining up my helmet I heard Alexia hum a tune that her mom played for us one night when we had a sleepover at her house.

"Hey, I remember that song." I said while humming it with her. I smiled when we were done and we did a quick hug before heading off to meet Hiccup and the others at the great hall. When we got there, toothless jumped on top of Alexia and I started laughing as he licked her face.

"Nice to see you too toothless!" Alexia said as she pet his head and he laid on top of her.  
"Ow. I'm good." She said while giving me a thumbs up, while Hiccup and I were smiling.

"Haven't seen her this excited since we were going here." I said as we watched toothless snuggle up next to her.

"I haven't seen toothless this excited since we started doing flights at night when its cool." Hiccup replied while we laughed a bit when Alexia was about to get up, but toothless started to fake wrestle with her.

"They sure seem to get along with eachother. I'd say she is just as good with dragons as you." I implied while Hiccup called back toothless.

"I wouldn't go that far yet. You guys still have a lot to learn about other dragons." Hiccup replied while we walked into the great hall. We had all gathered around once Astrid threw the book onto the table.  
I sat next to Hiccup, while Alexia sat next to Astrid and Fishlegs. Sadly, I had to deal with Snotlout on the other side of me. Hiccup turned the book to the first page.

"Lets start on deadly natter. Astrid?" Hiccup said while gesturing to Astrid to tell what she knew.

"Deadly natters are known for their loyalty. And when you show them your trust, they will let you smooth down their tailspikes." Astrid said while she turned to the next page.

"Snotlout, how about you say something on the Monsterous Nightmare?" Astrid asked while he stood up.

"Nightmares are fierce, and awesome. Like me. They are fast and epic! Best dragon for a viking who is looking for adventure!" Snotlout said as he looked at me.  
"I could teach you a thing or two about them. If you want?" Snotlout continued as he sat next to me once again and tried to hold my hand.

"Yeah, not happening!" I said while I moved his hand away. "Next dragon please?" I asked while I remained disgusted by Snotlout's attempt to woo me.

"Sure.." Fishlegs replied while turning to the next dragon. "The Gronckle. Boulder Class dragon with powerful jaw strength and really caring once you tame one. Slow flyers but great accuracy with their magma salyva." Fishlegs continued while petting MeatLug.

"Interesting. Slow stamina, yet higher accuracy. Never heard of something like that before." Alexia said while she observed the pages of the gronckle.

"Moving onto the Hideous Zippleback. Ruff, Tuff?" Hiccup continued. The twins stood up and made a dramatic way a describing their dragon.

"2 heads, twice the awesomeness!" Tuffnut began until Ruffnut stood in front of him and continued on.

"Twice the strength, Twice the power..." Then together they yelled,

"Twice the fun!"

We all looked at eachother and just shrugged as they sat down. Hiccup turned through the other pages as we went on. When we finished, we all got up and started to review what we had learned.  
When we were done, I felt pretty excited about tomorrow. I started having mixed thoughts about which dragon i would train with first. I was hoping maybe a Natter because they seem pretty easy for the first time around, but thats my own thought. Alexia seemed to be drawn towards the Monsterous Nightmare. Pretty bold choice if you ask me. I sure wouldn't want my butt to burst into flames while riding my dragon one day. Although, I wouldn't want to accidentally get my hand pricked by a tail spike, but I guess that's kind of hard since all dragons have spines or something dangerous. I walked over to Hiccup and told him my thoughts.

"You seem like your a little unsure of what dragon you will want. If you ask me." Hiccup replied while readjusting Toothless' saddle.

"Its that obvious huh?" I asked while looking around, seeing all the kinds of dragons.

"Yeah, but hey, when you find the right dragon, you will know." Hiccup replied, gesturing over to toothless.

"I wouldn't have observed him at first if i didn't want him, but I did anyway and we became the best of friends. Isn't that right bud?" Hiccup continued and toothless licked Hiccups face.

"Oh toothless, you know that doesn't wash out.." He said while wiping the slobber off of his face and turned to me. I laughed a bit and we all headed out to the cliffside to have some fun. 


	7. Chapter 7- Break and First Date?

Chapter 7- A Break And First Date?

When we arrived at the cliffside, we all sat down in a circle, with the dragons lying down near us and messing around. We all started to talk about what kind of dragons were the coolest and which ones were the most dangerous. When we all got quiet, I suggested that we should playa game to pass the time.

"What game should we play? We don't really have a great place for some good ones." Tuffnut asked while he nudged Ruffnut to make her annoyed.

"Oh I have a fun one. I used to play it with Elsa all the time when we were kids!" Alexia replied while going through her sachel until she found a small white clay bottle and set it in the middle of the circle.

"Oh I think i know which one your talking about.. Isn't it the one where..." I was about to finish before Alexia cut me off.

"Yup and there is enough people for this too. Wether you like it or not." Alexia replied while smiling.  
She put the bottle in position and saw everyone's confused faces.

"What exactly are we playing?" Ruffnut asked while giving me a weird stare.

"I'd rather let my friend explain it." I replied sheepishly while gesturing to Alexia.

"Ok so this is like a question game, but it's called Truth or Dare. If you pick truth, someone asks you a question that you HAVE to answer truthfully. If you pick dare, the person who asked you gets to give you some random dare, no matter the embarrasment." Alexia said while holding up the bottle.

"If the rounded end faces someone, they are the Asker. If the opposite end is facing you, you are the one being asked the question." Alexia continued as she set it back down into the center.

"So, who is going first?" Alexia asked while giving me a mischevious grin.

"Elsa, why don't you spin the bottle first?" Alexia asked as I sighed and gave the bottle a good spin.  
I was pretty much hoping that Alexia wasn't the asker and I wasn't the person answering, because either way, this would end badly. Yet again, my luck has decieved me to think i would come out a winner, but today, wasn't the best day. Go figure, it goes exactly how i wouldn't want it to go.

"Truth or Dare?" Alexia asked me while giving me a grin and everyone had their eyes on me.

"I'm going to probably regret this... Dare." I said while waiting for the agonizingly embarrasing dare. I saw Alexia ponder at what she should dare me and I got scaared when she gave me a glance.

"I dare you to tell us who your crush on the island is." Alexia dared while I got a strawberry red.  
Everyone laughed a little bit and the twins even headbut in excitement.

"Not cool." I replied as I thought of if I should refuse the dare.

"My crush is... *sighs bows head* Hiccup." I replied while I turned from strawberry red, to lobster red. I heard the twins laugh and Alexia along with them. I then felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked up and it was Hiccup.

"Hey don't worry about it. Their just being mutton heads." He said as I smiled a bit and looked over at Alexia.

"Your turn now to spin." I said as she hesitantly spun the bottle and laughed when it was Snotlout who was being asked by Tuffnut.

"Oh gods." Snotlout said while he stared at the bottle.

"Haha! Thoreston for the win!" Tuffnut yelled as he fist pumped the air.

"Snotlout, truth or dare?!" Tuffnut asked in a dramatic announcers voice.

"Umm, i don't know, dare." Snotlout replied while someone showing signs of regret.

"I, Tuffnut Thoreston, Dare thee to jump off thy cliff to be rescued by your dragon!" Tuffnut ordered while smiling mischieviously. Everyone stared at Snotlout and wondered if he was going to do it. He then stood up and walked to the ledge of the cliff and nose dived. Everyone gasped as he got rescued by his dragon just in the nick of time. When he landed, we all agreed to be done for the day when it comes to those kinds of games. After a long day of training and goofing off, we all walked together to the great hall for some well deserved mutton. When we walked in, we all sat at the same table except for me, who was sitting near the far end of the table. I barely ate any mutton because all I could think about was admitting who my crush was in front of everyone. When I couldn't eat, I pushed my plate aside and just rolled my charcoal stick around the table and thought about today. I then heard someone sit in front of me. It was Fishlegs.

"Oh hey fishlegs, thought you would be sitting with the others." I said as I looked at him and MeatLug.

"Well, you seemed lonely over here all by yourself so i thought i should join you. If that's okay."  
Fishlegs replied while setting his plate down.

"No, i don't mind. I'm just a little on edge from earlier." I continued as I pet MeatLug on the snout.

"I'm sure no one really remembers anymore thanks to Snotlout's craziness." Fishlegs replied while smiling and gesturing to the group who was telling Snotlout that he was insane for actually doing the dare.

"I guess your right. Maybe I'm over-reacting." I said while taking a bite of mutton.

"Yeah, plus everyone won't stop talking about which dragons you guys should get." Fishlegs added while he fed MeatLug a chunk of granite. We both then stood up and joined the gang in their conversations.

"So i was like bam, and them I was like boom! And that's how i won the fight!" Tuffnut said as I sat down.

"Yeah thats not how i recall it." Astrid replied while giving him a punch.

"So guys, what's our plan for tomorrow?" I asked while finishing up my last bite of mutton.

"Well, I was thinking you and I could go wrangle some dragons." Snotlout replied while trying once again to gain my love.

"Yeah, no. I'm not doing anything alone with you Snotlout." I said while gagging a bit.

"Ok, so i was thinking that we could start training with the Deadly Natter. Then move on up the line of dragons. Once we are done with the dragons, i think maybe you guys can get your own." Hiccup suggested.

"Sounds cool. Can't wait. Well anyways, I am going to go home and gets ome well deserved rest.  
You coming Alexia?" I asked while I got up.

"Yeah I'll be right behind you." Alexia said while waiting for me to get a few steps further. She then bent down and whispered to Astrid.

"Lets get them together starting tomorrow."

Astrid smiled and replied, "Ok, meet you tomorrow early in the morning." And Alexia set off home with me. 


	8. Chapter 8- Plans Fail

Chapter 8- Plans Fail

When Alexia got into the house, i gave her a good punch on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Alexia asked as she rubbed her arm.

"That was for embarrasing me." I replied as I walked into the attic and sat on my bed. I took off my helmet and set it on the table next to me, along with my field guide. I laid down and covered myself in the furry, leather blanket and fell asleep. When I woke up in the morning, I saw a piece of paper on my face. I plucked the note off of my head and read it aloud.

"Hey, went out for an early walk, see you later. -Alexia" I looked around and saw that her helmet was gone.

"Strange. Since when has Alexia ever woken up early?" I asked myself as I trudged downstairs to get some water before heading outside. As soon as I walked outside, I saw Astrid.

"Oh, Hey Astrid. What brings you here?" I asked curiously as I looked around, but saw no Stormfly.

"I just came to let you know that Hiccup wanted to meet you at his house." Astrid replied as she smiled.

"Why couldn't he come tell me himself?" I asked curiously as I glared her straight into the eyes.

"Oh, he wanted me to tell you so he could make it more of a surprise!" She replied as she started to run off. I sighed and decided to just walk over to his house. When I found it, I saw toothless on top.  
When I looked at the house, i noticed that it was where the cheif lived.

"Here we go.." I whispered to my self as I knocked on the door. Moments later, Stoic answered the door and looked a bit surprised.

"What brings you here Elsa?" Stoic asked as I looked up at the masculine Cheif.

"Oh, I uh came here to talk to Hiccup. Is he home?" I asked while turning a slight shade of pink.

"Sure, let me call him down here. Just wait here a second." The cheif then closed the door and I heard the cheif yelling for Hiccup and that there was a girl there to see him. I turned a darker shade of pink just hearing him yell that. When the cheif came back, he offered me to come inside while Hiccup was getting ready. I walked into the spacious home and sat down in a nearby chair and awkwardly swung my legs back and forth.

"So Elsa, to my understanding, you and my son are very fond of eachother." Stoic questioned while I tried not to look directly at him.

"Umm, yeah we are good friends if thats what you were asking." I replied while rubbing the back of my neck. It then got really quiet.

"So.. Your umm Hiccup's dad. I guess that makes sense when both of you came to welcome us a few days ago.." I continued as I wanted to slap myself of th remaining embarrasment that i had left.

"I am surprised that he had never told you." Stoic replied while sitting across from me.

"Yeah, I am just as surprised as you..." I replied in return while I looked down at my swinging feet.  
Until I finally heard footsteps coming downstairs. When Hiccup showed up, he thanked his dad for letting him know and we walked outside.

"Ok if your going to invite me over to your house, at least warn me that your dad is the cheif." I asked while giving him a small punch on the shoulder.

"Wait, he didn't make it awkward did he?" Hiccup asked as he saw that my face was a light pink.

"You can say that. Just please never let it happen again." I replied.

"I can't garentee that." Hiccup replied as we walked off to the great hall for breakfast. 


	9. Chapter 9- Trust Issues? (Part 1 of 3)

Chapter 9- Trust Issues? (Part 1)

When Hiccup and I arrived at the great hall, I saw Astrid and Alexia laughing. When we sat down,  
I sat down inbetween them. They both fistbumped and I punched Astrid on the shoulder, while giving Alexia a slap on the arm.

"Hey, why are you raging out on us?" They asked trying to keep a straight face.

"You know exactly why and I want to talk to you guys outside when we are done." I replied while grabbing a serving of Mutton with everyone else.

"Okay then." They replied while giggling behind my back. When we all started eating, we discussed about how our day was going to go.

"I want to see if we can start training you guys for the Deadly Natter today. I think it will be a great challenge for both of you." Hiccup started while giving Alexia and I the Book of dragons to study over our training.

"So, are we doing individual lessons or?" Alexia asked while Astrid and her laughed. I sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

"How about I go home for the day and we can be done talking." I suggested as I got up.

"Do you want to talk outside?" Hiccup asked.

"I'd prefer not to." I replied as I saw him stand up. "But i guess I have no choice." I continued as we both walked outside.

"You might want to calm down a bit. Their just messing with you." Hiccup said as soon as I closed the door.

"I need to calm down?! Their not just messing with me. Alexia does that to me everytime i mention someone." I replied as I chucked a stone near a sheep.

"Look, you just need to separate from her for a bit. How about you stay at someone else's house for a few days, let it blow over?" Hiccup suggested.

"I guess, but i can't go to Astrids, no way am i going to Snotliuts. And the twins... well, you know." I replied while I figured out that i only had 2 people left.

"Well, i don't think Fishlegs nor I will mind you staying. I'm sure toothless wouldn't mind a visitor. He does seem to like you." Hiccup said while we walked inside.

"Okay then. your house it is." I said right before we got to the table. When we got there, I sat next to Fishlegs instead of Astrid and Alexia.

"So, what did you guys talk about?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing of your concern." I muttered while eating some mutton.

Once we were done, we had spent the entire day doing Deadly Natter training. From dodging spikes to trying to tame one. We never got far enough to the training part, but after all that though, we finally got to go home. I waited for Hiccup, Alexia, and I were the only ones still grouped and we all discussed what was happening for the next few days.

"Woah Woah Woah! Your leaving the house?" Alexia asked a little frightened.

"Its only for a few days so you two can calm down and not fight." Hiccup replied as he put a hand on Alexia's shoulder.

"You'll be okay. If things get hasty, just call Astrid or Fishlegs, they can always help you out between those days." Hiccup said as we walked off. Alexia huffed as she walked off to the cliffside for some alone time.

"Did i really make her that mad? She shouldn't be so sensitive!" Alexia yelled as she threw a rock off the edge of the cliff.

"We did push it a little." Astrid said while sitting next to her.

"Why would you say that?" Alexia asked while looking at her.

"Well, you did kinda force her to tell her crush to the rest of the dragon riders. Including the actual crush." Astrid replied while Alexia looked down at her feet, which were dangling off the cliffside.

"I guess I didn't pay attention to her actual feelings. I shouldn't have done that. Now she probably hates me for what I did. I even drove her out of our own home she's so mad." Alexia said while feeling a wave of mixed emotions hit her.

"Will she ever forgive me for that?" Alexia asked while feeling Astrid nudge her.

"Of course she will. It will just take some time." Astrid replied as she helped Alexia up.

"Why don't we have a fun over night hangout at my place?" Astrid asked as she offered Alexia a hand and pulled her up onto Stormfly.

"Sounds like fun." Alexia replied as they took off.

When Hiccup and I got to his house, I felt my own mixed emotions get the best of me. When we walked inside, Stoic looked curiously at Hiccup, then to me.

"Uh.. Good evening cheif. Um.. how was your day?" I asked.

"Hey dad, umm you remember Elsa right?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes I do. And fine Elsa, thankyou. Now Hiccup care to have a talk upstairs?" Stoic responded while the two walked upstairs and I sat quietly downstairs swinging my feet back and forth. When Hiccup returned, he showed me up to his room, which had a spare bed next to toothless.

"You will be sleeping here for the next few days, if thats fine with you." Hiccup said as I sat on the bed.

"Its perfect. Its better than sleeping on the floor, as I always say." I replied as we curled up in our own beds and slept soundly through the night, well I almost did. I had woken up twice due to toothless having to reheat his bed in the middle of the night. Other than that, I gave it an 8. When we woke up,  
It was toothless licking my face.

"Toothless, cut it out!" I said until i fell onto the floor. When I got up, toothless sat there making his big wide dragon eyes.

"What are you looking at?" I asked as I smoothed out my hair and put my helmet on. I looked across the room to see that Hiccup was still sound asleep. I decided not to wake him up and just go for a early walk until he wakes up. I tip-toed across and heard the floor creak. I closed my eyes hoping that Hiccup hadn't woken up. When I opened my eyes, I only saw him move a slight bit. I contnued downstairs and right as I was about to walk out, I heard Stoic.

"Where are you going this early?" Stoic asked.

"Out for an early walk. I didn't really get much sleep last night." i replied as I turned to face him.

"The dragon woke you up didn't he?" The chief asked while smiling.

"Yeah, so can I?" I asked.

"Yes, just be back before he wakes up. He is usually up in a few minutes." Stoic replied as I walked out and walked around Berk. I had made it back just in time to hop back into bed. I pretended that I had been there all morning sleeping. I felt him nudge my shoulder and I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes as if i had slept soundly through the night.

"Wow. Morning already?" I asked while I pet toothless.

"Yup. Can't be lying around all day. At least, not today anyways. Today we start taking on the bigger dragons." Hiccup replied as I got up. 


	10. Chapter 10- Trust Issues? (Part 2 of 3)

Chapter 10- Trust Issues? (Part 2/3)

I looked around and saw toothless follow Hiccup to the door of his room.

"You comin?" Hiccup asked as I shook my head out of my thinking state and nodded.

"I'll be right behind you. I just need to grab my field guide." I replied while he walked outside the door and downstairs. When I grabbed my field guide, I looked around to see if there was anything about dragons that i could snag and read about, since Alexia had the book of dragons at the moment. I got confused when I saw a cylinder-like object. It seemed like it needed a key still. (This is a day or two after Hiccup found the Dragon Eye BTW)

"Interesting..." I said as I observed it. Suddenly I heard footsteps and I immediately put it back and opened the door to see Hiccup.

"Did you find it?" Hiccup asked.

"Yup, just did. turns out it got under the bed." I replied as I closed the door and followed him downstairs.

"So Hiccup, I heard from Astrid once that you guys went on a fun adventure a little past the Archapelago. Is it true?" I asked as we walked outside.

"Sure it. It was a little too dangerous for my taste." Hiccup replied as toothless nudged him.

"Well, for both me AND toothless." Hiccup remarked while he pet toothless on the head.

"Did you find anything?" I asked curious of what he would say.

"Well, the twins found some jewels. Snotlout found royal hair. Fishlegs found scrolls and maps.."

"Wait. Snotlout found hair? Of all things?" I asked a little creeped out.

"Yeah, trust me. We were all pretty disgusted." Hiccup replied as he continued on.

"And I found this weird thing on the ship called the Reaper. I still haven't found out how to work it."  
Hiccup continued.

"Interesting. So did anyone really keep what they found?" I asked as i took notes in my field guide.

"Well, fishlegs got to read the scrolls and maps, but the twins got the jewels taken from them.."

"By who?" I asked a little confused. "I thought you guys were alone." I said.

"Well, we thought we were, but turns out an old enemy named Dagur had escaped from outcast island not long ago." Hiccup replied and continued on.

"Anyways, I did get to keep the object and we decided what it is or what it does." hiccup said while i took the last of it down in my guide and put it away before he noticed i was taking notes.

"That all sounds very exciting if you ask me. I mean come on! You ride dragons, go to new places,  
and fight the enemies? Sounds like a dream." I implied as we got closer to the great hall.

"Well, it isn't all that it's cracked up to be." Hiccup replied while we walked inside.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused by what he meant.

"Well, first of all. Dagur was harder to take down than we thought and having him back out again just makes our jobs just a little bit tougher than expected. Second, traveling is tiring and a rough expierience to go through. Especially for the dragons." Hiccup replied as we grabbed a serving of mutton and sat down.

"Oh, I get it." I said while we sat net to the group.

"Get what?" Astrid asked.

"Oh, Elsa asked me about our trip outside the Archapelago. That's all." Hiccup replied.

"Man was that a fun trip!" Tuffnut said while smiling and headbut Ruffnut.

"No. Not fun. We almost got KILLED last time i checked." Snotlout replied while crossing his arms in frustration.

"We did get that wierd object though." Astrid interferred. "Any new breakthroughs on that yet, Hiccup?" Astrid asked while giving Hiccup an excited stare.

"No, not yet. I haven't even figured out how to open it." Hiccup replied while looking a tad bit angry.

"You'll get it. I know you will." I said while giving him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Elsa. That means a lot." Hiccup replied while we finished up breakfast and headed to the Arena. When we got to the Arena, I remembered I left my shield at Hiccup's house.

"Hey guys, I'll catch up on the lesson when I get back. I left my shield at Hiccup's house. I'll be right back!" I said while running off towards the house. When I got there, I ran up the stairs and into Hiccup's bedroom. When I got there, I found my shield and I looked around. When I looked around, I tried to find that cylinder object. When I did, I sketched it into my field guide and walked back to the academy. When I got there, I had my shield ready, and they seemed to have been waiting for me.

"You know you guys could have started without me." I said as I set my shield down.

"We are doing this as a team challenge. We don't leave anyone out of it." Hiccup replied as we grouped inside the arena of the academy.

"Okay so what dragon are we doing today?" Alexia asked excited of what was to come.

"Today we are doing Ruff and Tuff's dragon. The Hideous Zippleback!" Hiccup replied, while the twins cheered and high fived.

"Yes this is Barf and Belch's big moment!" Tuffnut yelled as he pet Belch.

"Okay you two calm down. So who wants to go first?" Hiccup asked.

"Umm. Can't we do a terrible terror or something?" I asked as I looked at the two headed dragon.

"No. We are doing the Zippleback. It won't be that bad!" Hiccup replied as I sighed with some anger and a little hate for having to do this dragon first.

"Ooh! I'll go first Hiccup! Please!" Alexia asked as she cupped her hands together.

"Sure. You seem very enthusiastic so why not?" He replied as we got Barf and Belch in position along with Alexia and everyone else got outside the Arena.

"Are you she's ready Hiccup?" I asked nervously.

"Positive. Just watch okay. You'll see." Hiccup replied as we watched. Alexia was doing really good until the Zippleback suddenly got out of control and Barf started to spit out gas.

"Oh no. Alexia!" I yelled as I jumped in through the top of the arena with my shield and covered us with the shield and I took the burns from the explosion of the fire. When Barf and Belch backed off,  
I almost fainted. I tried to slowly get up, but my leg seemed to have felt like rubber. I ended up stumbling over.

"Oww.." I said as I sat up on the ground. I saw everyone get into the Arena except for the twins.

"Are you two okay?" Astrid asked as she inspected me and Hiccup was inspecting Alexia for any injuries. When astrid saw my burns, she notified Hiccup, when she tried to touch my leg, I cringed from the pain and she backed her hand away.

"I think it may be sprained. Possibly even broken." Astrid said as she helped me stand up.

"Alexia seemed to have taken no lethal damage. Just a few scratches from the fall." Hiccup replied while I breathed through the pain of standing on my leg.

"You must have hurt your leg when you jumped in through the top." Hiccup said while he took a closer look at my leg. He noticed that it was only red and swollen nothing too major.

"I'll take you to Goathy, just to be safe." Hiccup said as he and Astrid took me up to Goathy's hut.  
Hiccup knocked on the door and helped me inside, Astrid shortly following.

"Goathy? Are you home?" Astrid asked. Shortly after, we saw Goathy walk in and she gestured us to the outside part of her cottage. She sat me down in front of her and started to examine me.

"We think that she may have some serious burns and a possibly broken leg." Hiccup said as they sat down near me. When she was examining me, she ended up handling my leg, so i ended up cringing from the pain every now and then. Goathy stood up and walked over to a sandy area and started scribbling in the dirt. Hiccup walked over and began reading it.

"Ok.. So good news and bad news." Hiccup said as he turned to me.

"What is it?" I asked sighing.

"Well good news, your leg isn't broken, just sprained, Bad news, both the burns and your leg are going to take a bit of time to heal, even with the medicine." Hiccup replied. I looked at him, he seemed to be a little upset at what he was about to tell me.

"Your going to have to miss at least a week of training. I'm sorry." Hiccup said as Goathy started putting some cream on my burns. I cringed and backed away when I felt it sting. Goathy gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder that it was ok. So i stayed still as she applied the bandages and wrapped my leg and gave me a crutch. I slowly stood up and thanked Goathy. She scribbled that she hopes that i feel better soon and to see her when I do. Once we had left her hut, Astrid and Hiccup had told me that i could awlays catch up when I felt better.

"I could still train dragons. Sure i'm not in the best condition, but I'll be fine!" I replied while seeing Hiccup turn to me and give me a serious look.

"Elsa, we don't want you getting hurt worse than you already are. Plus Goathy knows what she is talking about. You will just have to rest for the week and you will be back on your feet in no time."  
Hiccup replied as he walked me back to his house and I laid down in bed.

"I'll be back later to see how you're holding up. Please, don't try and do anything stupid while I'm gone." Hiccup asked while he was about to head out the door.

"Hiccup, I'm not the twins." I replied as he smiled and closed the door behind him. I just sat there and looked up at the ceiling. I got bored and decided to look through my field guide.

"Hmm... Deadly Natter, Night Fury, Aha! Beyond the Archapelago." I said as I opened the pages of the section that i created of what Hiccup told me of what he saw beyond the border of the Archapelago.  
I kept going until I saw the sketch of it, including the key hole.

"Interesting.." I said while i ran a hand through my hair. "I wonder if I could make it beyond the Archapelago." I questioned as I tried to imagine what could possibly be out there. I got interrupted by a knock on the door. I quickly put my field guide away and covered myself in the warm blanket.

"Yes?" I asked. The chief came in and asked if i was doing alright. He even gave me some good news saying that he got me a job to be Gobber's intern at the blacksmith shop. I thanked him and he continued on with his day of cheifing duties around berk. 


	11. Chapter 11- Trust Issues? (Part 3 of 3)

Chapter 11- Trust Issues? (Part 3 of 3)

After the chief had left, I continued to reead through my field guide until I heard Hiccup walk in through the front door. I closed my field guide and put it on the table next to me. I sat up a bit and said hello to Hiccup when he walked in through the door.

"Hey Hiccup." I said.

"Hey Elsa, How are you feeling?" Hiccup asked as he walked over to me.

"Better. So, how was training?" I asked.

"Interesting." He replied as he looked a bit upset.

"What's up?" I asked while removing the blanket and sitting up straight on the bed.

"I just can't seem to figure out how this Dragon Eye works." Hiccup replied as he brought over the mysterious object. I turned it and observed it until I found the key hole. This time, It had the key.

"So you found a key, but it nothing happened?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't know what to do at this point." Hiccup replied.

"Well, I'm sure it will come to you soon enough. I better get some shut eye. I'll see you in the morning."  
I said as I curled up under my blanket.

"Ok then, well i'll let you get to it." hiccup replied as he sat in his bed and he looked over at toothless.  
I had pretended to sleep in case anything happened. When I looked over my shoulder, I saw a purple map on the wall. I turned over and took my field guide and quietly drew the map on the pages and waited. When he turned it off, I went to sleep for the night. I now had something to tell Alexia so we could get out of here.

"Dagur is going to LOVE this." I thought as I fell asleep.

(sorry guys for short chapter, but Finale is going to be a greta cliffhanger for 2 story!) 


	12. Chapter 12- FINALE- Viking Overboard

Chapter 12- Viking Overboard FINALE

When I woke up in the morning, I heard talking in Hiccup's bedroom. I sat up and saw the group gathered around. Except for Alexia. She was next to me on the bed.

"Hey, She's finally awake!" Alexia said before everyone said good morning and I asked what was up.

"We just made a great discovery on the Dragon Eye!" Fishlegs replied while doing a little girlyish scream.

"Wow Fishlegs, I have never seen you so happy!" I replied as I looked at the map that was displayed by the Dragon Eye.

"Oh my gods! That goes beyond... the Archapellago! That's incredible!" I said while observing the map.

"I haven't seen anything like this ever!" Hiccup replied while I wrote down some of the info that I didn't get last night into my field guide.

"So Hiccup, what's our next move?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I should visit my home island with Alexia, since we have been here for almost a month now and I would like to see my brother." I replied as I got up with the crutch.

"Well, I hope to see you guys soon!" Hiccup said as they Dragon Eye powered down due to a lack of flame. Alexia and I got our stuff and headed down to the docks when Hiccup and them were distracted.  
When we got on our ship, we double checked to make sure no one else was there. We stepped onto the beserker ship and sailed off. When we looked around, I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Well, If it isn't my good friends Elsa, and Alexia." Dagur said as we turned around.

"Why hello there Dagur, haven't seen you for a while. I actually missed you and the other beserkers.  
Including you, Savage." I said as I took out my field guide.

"So, do you have what I asked for?" Dagur asked, towering over me.

"I do. And there is PLENTY more where that came from." I replied as I gestured to my leg, which was now unwrapped and my burns were healed.

"It took a lot to trick them into giving me their trust. And they still have what your looking for, but I got some helpful hints on where they are headed." I continued on as I unraveled the map that was from the Dragon Eye.

"Well, well, well. You two really outdid yourselves." Dagur replied while smiling evily.

"That's a Beserker for you, am I right?" I asked while I got a quick pat on the shoulder. All of a sudden,  
I felt my hands being tied behind my back.

"Dagur? I thought I was your right hand man? I did more than Savage has ever done!" I said as I tried to break free of the ropes that tied my hands together like honey and peanut butter.

"You were. Now I don't need you guys anymore. I have what I wanted and now you guys are useless."  
Dagur replied.

"Wait, Dagur. I can still be of use to you. I know one great ally who could be of some use to us."  
Alexia said while smiling.

"Let her go Savage. She is good. Keep this one tied up. We will release her in open waters, were she shall stay there for her precious Berkians to save her." Dagur said as Savage untied Alexia. I gave her a mean look and sighed.

"Oh don't feel bad, at least that Hiccup won't be a bother to you any more." Dagur continued on as he did a maniacle laugh and walked away to brag to his other Berserker ship mates. I managed to reach for my knife and I cut the ropes. I quickly punched Dagur in the face and Jumped off the ship and began swimming towards Berk.

"Shouldn't you go after her?" Alexia asked Dagur as he noticed me swimming.

"She does contain valuable information about us... Savage! Dock the ship back on Berk. I will get her myself. Hiccup would pay dearly for his precious friend." Dagur ordered as I got to the docks and started running towards the village. Right as I was about to get to where Hiccup was at, I felt someone grab my hands and put a knife near my throat.

"Dagur, you better let go!" I said until I felt the knife get right on my skin. I suddenly heard Hiccup's voice.

"Dagur, let her go. She has no buisness with you."

"Oh, I suppose she didn't tell you.. She works for me Hiccup." Dagur replied while he looked right into his eyes. He looked at me and I sighed.

"Let her go." Astrid ordered while holding her sharpest axe.

"After the way she betrayed you, you still want her back?" Dagur asked as he lowered the knife and still kept my hands restrained.

"Yes, now let her go." Hiccup replied.

"Fine." Dagur agreed and let me go, I stumbled and walked over to them. Dagur walked off onto his boat and they sailed off the island. I turned around and looked at them. I handed Hiccup my field guide and looked down.

"I'm sorry... I understand if you want me off the island." I said while feeling lots of regret fill my mind.

"Why were you working for Dagur?" Astrid asked as she lifted my head up to look at her.

"He promised me my own dragon when I arrived on longstorm island." I replied.

"He doesn't even have any dragons, Elsa. He lied to you either way, but you are still welcome on the island." Hiccup replied. I smiled and thanked them, but told them that i was moving back to longstorm for good.

"Well, I hope we can meet again soon." Hiccup replied as I walked onto my own boat and sailed off.  
Little did they know that I actually sailed not to longstorm, but beyond the Archapellago. Never again would I return to Berk, for I would not be welcomed. I would go beyond our age of exploration and go where no viking has gone before.

(I hope you guys enjoyed this book and are ready for book 2! Book 2 Chapter 1 releases July 9th!)


End file.
